The invention relates to a device for attaching an aircraft cabin module, which device also provides the voltage supply for the aircraft cabin module and allows an exchange of data between the aircraft cabin module and an aircraft cabin server.
DE 10 2006 012 730 B3 describes an attachment system for attaching a cabin equipment element to a supporting structure of an aircraft. A device for attaching an aircraft cabin module is provided, the device comprising a component with limbs for releasably locking a plug pin fitted to the aircraft cabin module and a plurality of electrical contacts.
DE 699 36 580 T2 describes an electrical connector with a two-part housing and a terminal. The electrical connection structure comprises two half-shells, each half-shell including at least two openings which lead from an interior of the half-shell to an outer surrounding of the half-shell. Each half-shell includes a recessed channel along an inner surface, a retaining clip being attached to the half-shell, which clip includes at least two concealed lugs which pass through the at least two openings. In this arrangement, the retaining clip is pressed in via a snap connection in order to rest against the inner surface of the half-shell. A main surface of the retaining clip rests on the surface of the recessed channel, and before the connection, the retaining clip is attached thereto in each half-shell by a minimum of three contact points, at least two of the contact points being snap connection fittings.
A large number of aircraft cabin modules are mounted in the cabin of an aircraft, in particular of a passenger aircraft. These aircraft cabin modules include, for example passenger supply units (PSU), emergency oxygen supply units for the decentralised supply of oxygen to the passengers in an emergency, cabin illumination units, air jet units, passenger audio units, for example loud speakers, or passenger video units, for example display monitors. Some of these aircraft cabin modules have to be fed with a direct voltage supply of, for example 28 volt DC, while others, for example the emergency oxygen supply units have to be fed with an alternating voltage of, for example 115 volt AC.
In conventional aircraft, the aircraft cabin modules are supplied with electrical energy via voltage supply lines which are laid separately from data lines used for exchanging data between the aircraft cabin modules and a central computer. In this respect, the aircraft cabin modules are attached by mechanical mountings fitted in a profiled component which is provided in a cabin supply channel. Due to the separate cabling of data lines and voltage supply lines, the assembly of the aircraft cabin modules inside the cabin of an aircraft is very complex.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for attaching aircraft cabin modules, for which the assembly effort is minimised and which is robust in respect of vibrations and acceleration forces.